Cheats
The following are a complete set of cheats for every LEGO® Star Wars game. Lego® Star Wars (Console) *987UYR Battle Droid *EN11K5 Battle Droid (Commander) *LK42U6 Battle Droid (Geonosis) *KF999A Battle Droid (Security) *LA811Y Boba Fett *F8B4L6 Clone *ER33JN Clone (Ep III) *BHU72T Clone (Ep III, Pilot) *N3T6P8 Clone (Ep III, Swamp) *RS6E25 Clone (Ep III, Walker) *14PGMN Count Dooku *H35TUX Darth Maul *A32CAM Darth Sidious *VR832U Disguised Clone *DH382U Droideka *SF321Y General Grievous *19D7NB Geonosian *U63B2A Gonk Droid *ZTY392 Grievous' Bodyguard *PL47NH Jango Fett *DP55MV Ki-Adi Mundi *CBR954 Kit Fisto *A725X4 Luminara *MS952L Mace Windu (Episode III) *92UJ7D Padmé *R840JU PK Droid *BEQ82H Princess Leia *L54YUK Rebel Trooper *PP43JX Royal Guard *EUW862 Shaak Ti *XZNR21 Super Battle Droid *PUCEAT Tea cups *LD116B Minikit detector *RP924W Moustaches *YD77GC Purple *MS999Q Silhouettes *4PR28U Invincibility *NR37W1 Silly Blasters *L449HD Classic Blasters *IG72X4 Big Blasters *SHRUB1 Brushes Lego® Star Wars (Game Boy Advance) While on the pause menu: *L, L, L, right, left, R, R, R Random studs *down, down, down, down, L, right, down, right, L Repairbot *start, start, left, down, right, up, right, right Play as C-3PO *right, right, down, up, right, L More speed for a while *L, R, L, down, up, R, R, right, left, down, right, right, select Sheep Mode *down, up, R, L, R, R, R, down, down, up, down, down, select See all the cut-scenes *start, start, down, right, left, down, right, left Play as a Battle Droid *Down, L, R, Select See Yoda quotes *Start, start, left, down, down, down, down, right Play as a Super Battle Droid *L, L, L, left, left, R, R, right, right, down, down, down, select Strange Colors *start, start, down, left, right, down, left, right play as blue Gungan *Start, Start, Right, Down, Right, Down, Left, Up Play as Geonosian *start, start, up, up, up, down, down, down Play as a pit droid *Start, Start, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down Play as General Grievous *Start, Start, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down, Up Play as Droid on STAP *Start, Start, Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, Down Play as Black and Silver R2 *Start, Start, Up, Up, Up, Up, Up, Up Play as Red and Yellow R2 *Down, Down, Left, Right, Down, L bigger damage *start, start, left, up, right, down, right, up Play as a destroyer droid *Up, right, down, left, up, right, down, left, select Gives you 10 studs *Up, Up, Up, Up, L, R, Down, Down, Down, Down Main Star Wars Theme *Down, Down, Down, Down, L, R, Up, Up, Up, Up Invasion Theme *Up, Up, Up, Up, R, L, Down, Down, Down, Down Different music *Down, Down, Down, Down, R, L, Up, Up, Up, Up More different music *R, R, L, start Yellow color of lightsaber, force and gun shots *L, R, L, start Purple color of lightsaber, force and gun shots *R, R, R, start Blue color of lightsaber, force and gun shots *R, L, R, start Green color of lightsaber, force and gun shots *L, L, R, start Black color of lightsaber, force and gun shots *L, R, R, start Red color of lightsaber, force and gun shots Lego® Star Wars II (Console) *KSY792 4-LOM *VFR800 Admiral Ackbar *SYK967 Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *UCK868 Beach Trooper *BEN917 Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *VHY832 Bespin Guard *WTY721 Bib Fortuna *HLP221 Boba Fett *BNC332 Death Star Trooper *HHY382 The Emperor *TTT289 Ewok *YZF999 Gamorrean Guard *NFX582 Gonk Droid *SMG219 Grand Moff Tarkin *PRJ821 Greedo *YWM840 Han Solo (Hood) *NXL973 IG-88 *MMM111 Imperial Guard *BBV889 Imperial Officer *YTD318 Imperial Shuttle *VAP664 Imperial Shuttle Pilot *CVT125 Imperial Spy *JAW499 Jawa *UUB319 Lobot *HUF729 Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *SGE549 Palace Guard *BVX872 Princess Leia (Prisoner) *CYG336 Rebel Pilot *EKU849 Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *YDV451 Sandtrooper *GBU888 Skiff Guard *NYU989 Snowtrooper *PTR345 Stormtrooper *BAJ199 TIE Bomber *HDY739 TIE Fighter *NNZ316 TIE Fighter Pilot *PPL442 TIE Fighter (Darth Vader) *QYA828 TIE Interceptor *NAH118 Tusken Raider *UGN694 Ugnaught *YOD476 Yoda (Ghost) *TYH319 the beard *CL4U5H Santa hat & clothes *NBP398 Red noses on all characters *DRX728 Self destruct Lego® Star Wars II (Nintendo DS) *UDLRAB Unlock all Characters *ABACAB Unlock all Extras *867539 Unlock all Clothing in Character Editor *BIGGUN Unlock all Weapons in Character Editor *HGIGHF Earn 500,000 Bonus Lego® Studs *4PR28U 10 extra studs Lego® Star Wars II (Game Boy Advance) *01138 view final movie *51999 Death Star Subsector 1 *20876 Emperor's Lair *52583 Death Star 2 *31299 Ewok Village *06881 Yoda's Hut *61806 Sensor Balcony *08433 Carbonite Chamber *50250 The Dark Cave *89910 Millenium Falcon *42352 Wampa Cave *52577 Death Star *80500 Death Star Hanger *11911 Trash Compactor *27000 Alderaan *13197 Mos Eisley Cantina *40214 Obi-Wan's House *82434 Mos Eisley *70546 Unlock Dancing Girl *11340 Unlock Sith Mode *75046 Unlock Jedi Spirit *80873 Unlock Bubble Blaster Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Console) *DVY683 4-LOM *ECU428 Aayla Secura *ACK646 Admiral Ackbar *HJI667 Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *AUJ261 Battle Droid *KPF958 Battle Droid (Commander) *NJK995 Battle Droid (Geonosis) *HWY633 Battle Droid (Security) *BHH538 Beach Trooper *BENGH8 Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *CDT859 Bespin Guard *MMN372 Bib Fortuna *BOBA00 Boba Fett *GGF539 Boba Fett (Boy) *HHY697 Boss Nass *HYR849 Bossk *QRN714 Captain Tarpals *BDE289 Clone *NNB674 Clone Arcfighter *VCT533 Clone (Episode III) *XXD447 Clone (Episode III, Pilot) *QYD793 Clone (Episode III, Swamp) *NBU753 Clone (Episode III, Walker) *DDD748 Count Dooku *EUK421 Darth Maul *NJK912 Death Star Trooper *GAR945 Dengar *JJU782 Dexter Jettster *CCH677 Disguised Clone *AAB123 Droid Trifighter *XCT333 Droideka *EMP666 The Emperor *EWK785 Ewok *NNM784 Gamorrean Guard *PMN576 General Grievous *HJY732 Geonosian *VYY985 Grand Moff Tarkin *ZZR636 Greedo *JHU423 Grievous' Bodyguard *KLA621 Han Solo (Hood) *GIJ989 IG-88 *GUA850 Imperial Guard *KLP412 Imperial Officer *HUT845 Imperial Shuttle *BKJ857 Imperial Shuttle Pilot *YZFR1K Imperial Spy *KLJ897 Jango Fett *NVU859 Jawa *MUN486 Ki-Adi Mundi *TFI888 Kit Fisto *KLG412 Lama Su *BVH785 Lobot *TTY463 Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *LUM521 Luminara *JKD867 Mace Windu (Episode III) *VBJ322 Padmé *PPP555 Palace Guard *RTD428 Pit Droid *PLK689 Plo Koon *QQY843 Princess Leia (Prisoner) *EVILR2 R2-Q5 *BKL123 Rebel Pilot *DHV940 Rebel Trooper *GHR673 Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *YUF634 Royal Guard *CBR954 Sandtrooper *THY432 Sebulba's Pod *KIT766 Shaak Ti *BYU785 Skiff Guard *HVT573 Snowtrooper *NBN431 Stormtrooper *HDD733 Super Battle Droid *PRX482 Taun We *HJH848 TIE Bomber *DBH897 TIE Fighter *BBR334 TIE Fighter Pilot *BVNJ84 TIE Fighter (Darth Vader) *INT729 TIE Interceptor *YYR778 Tusken Raider *CGF754 Ugnaught *BDC866 Vulture Droid *PLL967 Watto *BWK887 Wookiee *VVV429 Yoda (Ghost) *584HJF Zam Wesell *UUU875 Zam's Airspeeder *MZY419 Extra toggle *6HUJ56 Fertilizer *BRJ437 Disguise *KAU532 Daisy chains *5HD9TY Chewbacca carrying C-3PO *JNK8J4 Tow Death Star *5HD86H Silhouettes *VXZ3K2 Beep Beep *SPRGNK Super Gonk *PMN904 Poo Money *JKJ589 Walkie talkie disable *FBM834 Power Brick detector *294NMB Super slap *CLZ738 Force grapple leap *VXZ193 Stud Magnet *HJU848 Disarm troopers *DHY782 Character studs *PER894 Perfect deflect *EXP912 Exploding blaster bolts *PUL966 Force pull *SMA293 Vehicle smart bomb *R2D222 Super astromech *SLM768 Super Jedi slam *THE931 Super thermal detonator *BNL435 Deflect bolts *DRK328 Dark Side *HHD647 Super blasters *BYY492 Fast Force *GHL978 Super lightsabers *53NKH3 Tractor beam *HS9K44 Invincibility *HBF899 Score x2 *DRX444 Self destruct *KJU233 Fast build *DQY857 Score x4 *528HBB Regenerate hearts *FBM152 Minikit detector *NMP499 Score x6 *DFY111 Super zapper *BKJ462 Bounty hunter rockets *XXY99G Score x8 *ERF293 Super Ewok catapult *NUJ866 Infinite torpedos *VXZ123 Score x10 Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Nintendo DS) *at main menu, press''' '''Start, Start, Down, Down, Left, Left, Up,Up, Select 3.000.000 Extra Studs *Up, Up, Down, L, L, R, R Unlock Bonus Touch Game 1 *Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, R, L, Start, Select Enable Debug & Debug Multiplayer Menus Lego® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (Console) *C9PRKP AAT *2VG95B Aayla Secura *G2BFEN Adi Gallia *272Y9Q Admiral Ackbar (Classic) *NG6PYX Admiral Yularen *2VJ9TH Ahsoka *F9VUYJ Anakin Skywalker *RCTFLV Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *ZY3AE2 Arc-170 Starfighter *YG9DD7 Asajj Ventress *AA279H AT-AP Walker *Z7H46T AT-RT *VBEZEZ AT-TE *M2V1JV Aurra Sing *GEHX6C Bail Organa *YMWV33 BARC Speeder *BTVTZ5 Barriss Offee *5Y7MA4 Battle Droid *LSU4LJ Battle Droid Commander *9U4TF3 Bib Fortuna *TY2BYJ Boba Fett (Classic) *Q5Q39P Boil *574226 C-3PO *NHME85 Cad Bane *D8SNGJ Captain Antilles (Classic) *MW3QYH Captain Rex *GD6FX3 Captain Typho *5C62YQ Chancellor Palpatine *66UU3T Chewbacca (Classic) *HQ7BVD Clone Pilot *7GFNCQ Clone Shadow Trooper (Classic) *NP5GTT Clone Trooper *7CB6NS Commander Bly *SMN259 Commander Cody *U25HFC Commander Fil *JRPR2A Commander Ponds *5XZQSV Commander Stone *QEGU64 Commando Droid *EWR7WM Count Dooku *QH68AK Darth Maul (Classic) *QXY5XN Darth Sidious (Classic) *FM4JB7 Darth Vader (Classic) *NMJFBL Darth Vader Battle Damaged (Classic) *9MUTS2 Destroyer Droid *MB9EMW Dr. Nuvo Vindi *NACMGG Dwarf Spider Droid *JB9E5S Echo *WUFDYA Eeth Koth *WSFZZQ Gamorrean Guard *7FNU4T General Grievous *GAFZUD Geonosian Guard *PJ2U3R Geonosian Solar Sailor *EDENEC Geonosian Starfighter *2C8NHP Gold Super Battle Droid *C686PK Gonk Droid *NH2405 Grand Moff Tarkin *FUW4C2 Greedo (Classic) *77QEJL H-Type Nubian Yacht *T7XF9Z Hailfire Droid *MHG3XB The Halo *KFDBXF Han Solo (Classic) *G65KJJ Heavy Super Battle Droid *WXUTWY Heavy Weapons Clone Trooper *4AXTY4 HELIOS-3D *EUB8UG Hevy *5A7XYX Hondo Ohnaka *NPGG24 Hyena Bomber *EABPCP IG-86 *5W6FGD Imperial Guard (Classic) *5KZQ4D Jango Fett *MESPTS Jar Jar Binks *AYREC9 Jek *HRX2UK Jedi Shuttle *HGBCTQ Ki-Adi-Mundi *PYWJ6N Kit Fisto *H68D3K Kit Fisto's Jedi Starfighter *ERAEWE Lando Calrissian (Classic) *SM3Y9B LEP Servant Droid *3NEUXC Lieutenant Thire *TKCYUZ Lok Durd *PG73HF Luke Skywalker (Classic) *MKUYQ8 Luminara Unduli *R35Y7N Lurmen Villager *V4WMJN Luxury Droid *8NVRWJ Mace Windu *2KEF2D MagnaGuard *HJ5HHD Magnaguard Starfighter *BET7CU Medical Frigate *S6GRNZ MSE-6 *ZKXG43 Nahdar Vebb *BJB94J Neimoidian *6LT4QL Neimodian Shuttle *QFYXMC Nute Gunray *J9HNF9 Obi-Wan Kenobi *FFBU5M Obi-Wan Kenobi (Classic) *25FMVT Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter *7NEC36 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid *DB7ZQN Onaconda Farr *8X87U6 Padme Amidala *BH2EHU Pirate Ruffian *Z567HR Pirate Saucer *3NQGYL Pirate Speeder Tank *BUD4VU Plo Koon *L4LCDV Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter *4592WM Poggle the Lesser *2D3D3L Princess Leia (Classic) *U2T4SP Probe Droid *ZQRN85 Queen Neyutnee *LKHD3B Qui-Gon Jinn (Classic) *RZ5HUV R2-D2 *Z87PAU R3-S6 *5MXSYA R4-P17 *7PMC3C R6-H5 *PZMQNK Rebel Commando (Classic) *BQCXWR Republic Attack Shuttle *J3MFJZ Republic Cruiser *J2JNDD Republic Dropship *C7M3DU Republic Gunship *P8Z9M5 RX-200 Tank *2KLW5R Robonino *4PTP53 Rys *MELL07 Savage Opress *EA4E9S Senator Kharrus *9Q7YCT Senator Philo *EPBPLK Senate Commando *S4Y7VW Senate Commando (Captain) *G4N7C2 Shahan Alama *5C62YQ Sionver Boll *KDDQVD Slave I *7RL23G Soulless One *59UU88 STAP *3RE9XV Starhawk Speeder Bike *XPY46K Stealth Ship *HPE7PZ Stormtrooper (Classic) *MJKDV5 Super Battle Droid *RYLVNW Super Tank *FYVSHD Tee Watt Kaa *JSBLJS Trident Assault Craft *HEBHW5 Turk Falso *GC2XSA Tusken Raider (Classic) *T4K5L4 The Twilight *PE7FGD TX-20 *QGENFD Undead Geonosian *AKA9BB V-19 Torrent Starfighter *EGQQ4V Vader's Apprentice (Classic) *7W7K7S Vulture Droid *VRUVSZ Wag Too *ZP8XVH Wat Tambor *BNJE79 Waxer *DRGLWS Wedge Antilles (Classic) *4VVYQV Whorm Loathsom *MP9DRE Workout Clone Trooper *LQ2SVT Xanadu Blood *XTL6Y3 Y-Wing Starfighter *3F5L56 Perfect Deflect *X1V4N2 Dark Side *GCHP7S Fast Build *J46P7A Invincibility *CSD5NA Minikit Detector *B1D3W3 Super Speeders *YZPHUV Score x2 *43T5E5 Score x4 *SEBHGR Score x6 *BYFSAQ Score x8 *N1CKR1 Score x10 *6MZ5CH Stud Magnet *2D7JNS Regenerate Hearts *QD2C31 Character Studs *BS828K Super Saber Cut *C4ES4R Dual Wield *4GT3VQ Glow in the Dark *N3R01A Red Brick Detector Lego® Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Console) *QLLJXD B-U4D *26F2CF Caluan Ematt *2DZXDM Chief Petty Officer Unamo *BQPKPA Crokind Shand *BJZA6F Dasha Promenti *LRYUBB Flametrooper *4T3UNK FN-2112 *3RRVAV FN-2187 (no helmet) *QZTZX9 Goss Toowers *2YU4NX GTAW-74 "Geetaw" *C73CNV Guavian Security Soldier *E889GQ Hobin Carsamba *V3H6RU Hoogenz *SBUSCW Jessika Pava *9FJKF4 Kaydel Ko Connix *NGSEKH Korr Sella *XQZ7C6 Lt. Bastian *Q8KRC6 Major Brance *GBE8ZC Mi'no Teest *A5JR9V Monn Tatth *P8KXSA Nien Nunb *GVNBWB Officer Shimitsu *K6JXJT Oskus Stooratt *A4EHFJ Quinar *BEMT2T R-3PO *VVVSEA R2-Q5 *HTN3RD Snap Wexley *59J67X Special Forces Tie Pilot *CP6ETU Teedo *638FNX Trentus Savay *YABPYU Unkar Thug *J3GMHE Wollivan Category:Lego Star Wars